Ultimates: Super Soldier
by Evy Sevin
Summary: Here is the first story arc of my take on the Ultimates property of Marvel. If you like this see my next arc in "Savage Land" which is now completed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimates**

**Arc 1: Super Soldiers**

**Part 1: The ultimate soldier**

_**Excerpts from the Dr. Bruce Banner's Research Journal**_

I have been working on the super soldier research program for 10 years now, I am afraid we are running out of options for poor Captain America. We want to unlock the secrets to the only successful super soldier subject, but we can't do so until we discover what has happened to his body. He has been in cryogenic sleep for over sixty years now and we still haven't found out what has made him shut down. I have my own suspicions, but I have only received laughter when I voice them. I hope that I can figure this out before the ever tightening budget because of the war shuts us down.

I feel that over the time that I have researched the Captain and the super soldier program that I have come to know the nation's greatest hero, even though he hasn't actually been awake since WWII. I have a sort of kinship with him, though I think that truly it's just the nerd in me wishing I could know and be friends with someone as great as Captain America.

Dr. Bruce Banner hung up his lab coat that he was required to wear inside the cryogenics room and stuck his id tag to his shirt pocket. He looked regretfully over to the main cryogenics tube. Though he couldn't currently see inside he knew that inside lay the greatest hero that America had ever known. He wished the man could be awake now, with the war going on and the nation in an uproar. They needed a man of standards like the Captain now more than ever.

He glanced about to make sure no one could see him then opened his small personal locker. Inside were several tubes of blood and another couple of cloudy white serum. He took out one blood sample and both of the syringe adapter tubes of the serum and put them into some syringes that were waiting on a nearby shelf.

Dr. Banner took a small glass plate and carefully placed a small drop of blood on its surface. He laid the syringe of blood down and repeated the process with a syringe of the cloudy serum onto the same glass plate. He looked at the plate and took a deep breath, and placed it under a microscope. He peered into the eye pieces of the microscope and turned the dials until everything came into focus. Then he smiled, showing his large white teeth and quickly removed the plate.

"Just one last test!" he told himself, a large grin still spread across his thin face.

"Hey Bruce," a voice suddenly interrupted his self-praise. He jumped, spinning around to see who had come in the lab.

"Hey Betty," the smile returned to his face, this one a bit more nervous. He made an attempt at straightening his mousy brown hair. "What are you doing here so early today?"

"You know the rumor is that their going to shut us down," Betty reminded him. "Well, I figured that showing a little more enthusiasm for the project might help them change their mind. What are you doing here so early?"

"Same thing," Bruce told her after a slight pause. He gathered up the materials he had been using and headed back to his personal locker.

"What are those?" Betty asked as she sat down in front of the main computer in the lab.

"Just some samples for the project, but they're not going well either," Bruce told her.

"I wish we knew what the key was," Betty frowned as she logged into the system on the computer. "Why was Steve Rogers the only one that took to the serum? Why did all the other test subjects die?"

"If we knew the answer then we would have had this solved long ago," Bruce stuffed his personal stash back into his locker.

**Later that day . . .**

"I've tapped into the building's security cameras," Betty Ross told the scientists. It was now noon and everyone had arrived. There were about eighteen scientists assigned to the project, sixteen were currently active. One was on maternal leave and Doctor Scott Lang was on vacation.

"Let me see," Bruce came and peered over Betty's shoulder at the large computer screen. "That's more guards than usual."

"Do you think it's going to happen today?"

"I'm not sure," Bruce responded, still staring at the computer monitor. "Keep an eye out for any changes."

"Alright"

Bruce went to his personal locker and palmed a syringe of the cloudy serum he had been experimenting with that morning. "I'm headed out for lunch."

"I'll let you know if anything changes when you get back," Betty told him, turning back to her computer.

Bruce put on his lab coat and went to his larger personal locker near the men's bathroom. He extracted a paper bag and then looked around to see if anyone was nearby, there was no one. He reached into the paper bag and removed a rubber band that he stretched up onto his arm and then he took the syringe and inserted it into his forearm. He winced for a second then finished injected the serum into his veins. Removing the syringe, he threw it in a nearby trash can.

"Back from lunch already?" Betty asked Bruce when he walked in.

"Yeah, I didn't really feel like eating much," he told her.

"You don't look well," Betty agreed with him.

"So, what's the status?" Dr. Banner changed the subject.

"They've brought in more soldiers," Betty turned back to the monitor. "Some of them were armed to the teeth!"

"That's it," Bruce Banner grimaced, leaning in to take a look at the soldiers that were now in the lobby. "They're ending the Super Soldier program tonight."

"What will they do with Captain America?" Betty Ross turned from her monitor and looked over to the cryogenic tube containing the hero.

"Soon he won't be able to reawaken, the technology back then was new and inefficient," Banner frowned deeply.

"What can we do?"

"I'm trying to think," Banner told her. "Just promise to do whatever it is I ask of you."

"Sure."

It was only a couple hours later when the announcement came, "Attention S.H.I.E.L.D. employees," it came over the loud speakers. "We have to do some updates on the computers and certain equipment, we'd like for all of you working on the Super Soldier Program to take the rest of the day off, paid."

"Oh no," Bruce hit his clenched fist on the counter.

"What do you want me to do?" Betty quickly rushed to his side, her question nearly drowned out by the cries of happiness coming from the other scientists.

"Here," Dr. Banner removed the clip holding his id. "Make sure you scan this on your way out so they think I've gone for the day."

"What are you going to do?" Betty asked again.

"I think I have a plan, just go so they don't suspect anything."

Betty Ross spared one last glance at her co-worker before donning her lab coat and leaving the room.

Bruce went to the computer and shut off the status alert. He then looked at the security cameras that Betty had left up for him to see. Some of the first scientists were leaving the main exit now, obviously confused by the presence of so many armed men in their sector of the triskelion compound.

He then ran over to Captain America's tube and opened it up, then began the "thawing" process. With that done he raced over to his own personal locker and opened it up, grabbing the remaining syringes and slamming the locker doors close. He raced to the computer screen and saw Betty leaving hesitantly. Leaving her good looks to distract the normal guard and scan his card as well. Then she quickly glanced at the camera and made a cutting gesture with her hand. There were no more scientists.

"Oh boy," was all Bruce could manage as he saw the soldiers heading through the security gate. He tore his eyes away from the computer and raced back over to Captain America's inert body. Without any hesitation he took the remaining syringe filled with the cloudy serum and stuck it into his hero's veins. He emptied the syringe and tossed it aside, no time to be anal now.

Surprising himself with his own strength he lifted Captain America in his scrawny arms. He drug the half-thawed man out of the tube and into the hallway. He knew of a closet where he had access to the ducts. Captain America was very heavy but Banner had an easier time of it with every second that passed. He figured all the adrenaline pumping through his veins from fear was to blame. Then suddenly he stopped. There were about eight rapid fire gun barrels pointed at him.

"Put the Captain down," a serious looking soldier growled at him.

"Why? So you can 'dispose' of him? He was the greatest American hero and we are just going to quit trying to save him in favor of Bush's private oil war!"

"I won't repeat myself again," the soldier sneered at him. "Put Captain America down!"

But Banner didn't feel like putting Steve Rogers down, the longer the men pointed guns at him the angrier he became. "No! You people mindlessly follow orders from a corrupt government that only truly cares for expanding its power!"

"What the," one of the soldiers began, looking up at Banner.

Why were all of them looking up at him now? Why was the hall getting so small? That was the last coherent thought that Bruce Banner remembered thinking that day. He roared at the guards and leapt forward, holding Captain America with one arm. The scared guards fired off several rounds, but all it did was make him angrier. As he grabbed one soldier by the face all conscious thought fled his mind and he became someone else entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ultimates**

**Arc 1: Super Soldier**

**Part 2: Howling Commandos**

**Excerpt from a commonly used History Book**

_Captain America is arguably the most revered hero that the United States has ever seen. He stands side to side in the annals of American heroes with George Washington and Abraham Lincoln. In World War Two no one accomplished so much as this decorated war hero. However, he didn't start out as a leader of men. He was born Steve Rogers, a thin young scholarly boy that had few friends in school. When the atrocities committed by Nazi Germany were revealed he wanted nothing more than to help in the war efforts._

_No one knew what transformed the young skinny man into a man of stature feared by Hitler himself. Some say that he snuck away to work out in the dead of the night, others say that his father had secretly been training him for years. Those that view him as a fraud, which are few, say that he used steroids. Throughout his illustrious career he penetrated deep into the heart of Germany and rescued several of his comrades from the clutches of the enemy, but no one could save him from his own body. Right before the war was won he fell in the field of battle, suffering from a hear attack._

_There is a memorial for him in Washington D.C. as well as Austria, Poland, and even London. Many people have tried to take on his legacy since then, but all have failed. A recent law enacted by former President Ronald Reagan has prohibited anyone from taking on Captain America's name except in historical reenactments and historically based movies._

**Triskelion**

"This had better be good," General Nick Fury growled.

"I am sorry to interrupt your testing of the Giantman Project, General," the colonel apologized. He was sweating as he looked at the general. The general was in his mid-thirties, but his chestnut brown hair was already beginning to gray slightly at the temples. He had seen more combat than anyone else, and he had received a purple heart for his missing eye, let alone all his other medals. "I think that you would want to know this though, sir."

"What is it?" Fury stared down at the colonel.

"Doctor Bruce Banner has run off with Captain America!" the colonel blurted out. "Sir!"

"What?" Fury let the cigar that was in his mouth drop to the floor. "Who's this Banner?"

"One of scientists that was working on the super soldier program," the colonel explained.

"How does some scrawny little nerd boy run off with the body of Captain America?"

"Well, I think you should look at the footage, sir."

"Just answer my question," the general growled again.

"We aren't sure, but somehow he changed into a very big man and injured ten of out soldiers," the colonel cringed as he told Fury what happened.

"He can't have gone far," Fury sneered at him. "We're on a military island for Cripes sake!"

"He punched a hole in the ceiling," the colonel tried to explain further. "And then he jumped through it."

"Our ceilings and walls are made of steel!" Fury looked at him in disbelief.

"I know that sir," the colonel wanted nothing more than to vacate the room they were currently in.

The general looked at him stone-faced for a seemingly eternal moment, as if wishing he would tell him it was all a big joke. "Go tell John Walker to contact my howling commandos."

"Yes, sir," the colonel practically ran out of the room in relief to get away from the general. He thought he heard the general swear behind him.

**New york**

Steve Rogers woke with a pounding headache and a blurry mind. Last he remembered was charging forward on the battlefield, his shield held protectively in front of him. Now his sea blue eyes told him that he was in a seedy apartment, and he wasn't alone. He groaned, all of his muscles felt as if he had been asleep for years. They were stiff and he could barely get them moving.

"You're awake," a thin voice came. "I'm so glad.

"Who . . ." Steve tried, but even his lips didn't want to move. Then it started. The pins and needles feeling when like when your foot's been asleep and is finally waking up, but it was all over his body. He moaned in agony.

"I wouldn't try talking or moving just yet," the voice told him. "You've taken quite a nap."

The nice thing about being Captain America is that you recover faster than the average person. "Who are you? What have you done to me?"

"I'm doctor Bruce Banner, and I just saved your life," the reedy voice told him. He wished there was a face to go with the voice. Without trying to be too obvious he slowly flexed his muscles as they tingled awake.

"What?" he kept the man talking.

"After the side effects to the super soldier serum finally kicked in the American army flew you back to the United States and they put you into cryogenic freezing," the man told him, still not in view.

"Where am I now?" Cap asked, feeling the tingling sensation slowly leave his prostrate body.

"In New York," the voice was beginning to get on his nerves without a visible head. "But, Captain, there's something else I gotta tell you . . ."

Before the man could finish Captain America leapt up, grabbing the only thing he could see, a cup. "Nice try Nazi!" he yelled at the man, getting a good look at the scruffy thin man sitting next to the couch he had been on. "But I am immune to the side effects of the serum!" He threw the cup at the man, hitting him square in the forehead and leapt to the door, crashing it down.

He raced down the hallway that he saw and flung himself down the stairs leaping down at least six or seven at once. He went all the way down them until he saw the glass doors to the outside. He crashed through them, giving little heed to his barely awakened body.

He raced outside and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The sears tower rose tall not far from him, and people of all color walked the streets with English names.

"Outta the way!" a man in a strange sleek car with a taxi light on the top shouted at him.

"Impossible," he breathed to himself.

**Triskelion**

"How did he suddenly change from super wimp to super man?" the red head asked her voice heavy with a russian accent. General Fury and she sat with her two fellows in arms, Clint and Dane, all of them were watching the video surveillance of what had happened to Captain America.

"Forget the how, I want to know why," Clint, codename Hawkeye, asked. Many laughed at his codename, but they stopped laughing when the government had paid for his multi-million dollar implant in his eyes. The scarlet irises were creepy, but Natasha had grown to rely on them.

"I want to know if he can do this on will, or if maybe this was a one time thing," Dane pointed out. Nick sat silently, remote in his hand. His face showing nothing but anger.

"When do we get to go after him?" Natasha asked the general. They had been with him ever since he had been nothing more than a colonel.

"Now," general Fury finally decided, putting the remote on the briefing table in front of them all.

Natasha smiled at Clint whose face remained impassable, while Dane grimaced. It was funny that Dane, codenamed the black knight, would abhor violence, but be so good at it. Clint had his archery and Dane had his sword, but Natasha like to rely on more modern fare, guns. Sure, both of the boys' toys were updated and in their hands just as deadly as any gun, but Natasha had grown up with a trigger near her finger. Nick Fury had his bad temper and his mind.

They got into their special issue suits and gathered their weapons to themselves. Nick carried just a couple pistols, but he had more technology on his hands than was easily visible. That man was all about gadgets, Clint often told the general he was the ugly one-eyed James Bond. Nick didn't seem to appreciate the joke too much, which made everyone else enjoy it all the more.

When they were sufficiently armed they left the Triskelion. It was a massive compound built as an island for the most top secret and complex military projects. And it was right next to New York, where no one suspected it.

Waiting for them was an X-14 bullethawk. It was the latest in helicopter technology. It was almost completely silent and flew like a dream. There were a few soldiers already waiting inside it. They couldn't seem to go on any mission anymore with out bringing an entourage.

"Load up Commandos!" general Fury commanded, in his usual grumpy mood. "It's time to go geek hunting!"

**Arc 1: Super Soldiers**

**Part 3: Super-Charged**

**Excerpts from Captain America's Personal Log**

_We have been battling against the Nazis by ourselves for several days now. Bucky has been trying very hard to be chipper and positive for me, but I look into his eyes and see fear. He seems to almost worship me and he can be much more confident in my abilities than I am, but being this far into Nazi Germany's territory has him scared. We have grown so used to the popping of gunfire and the screams of the injured that the eerie silence of the Austrian backcountry has even my nerves on edge._

_If I don't get out of this alive I pray that someday they will be able to recover this so that you can read this my dear Gayle. When this atrocious war is over then I will come home and fulfill my promise to marry you my love. We'll raise our family in a world freed from hate and war. I wish I could be there even now to take you in my arms and feel your warm body next to mine. I am glad you are not here, for here there is only silence and tension. Bucky is bugging me to go to bed, so I will finish this by saying, I LOVE YOU, GAYLE, no matter what happens._

**New york**

"Sorry about the cup, Dr, Banner," the Captain sat on the floor, applying the last of 3 butterfly bandages to Bruce's forehead.

"If I get out of this and somehow don't end up in jail, I'll be happy to tell everyone it was you who gave it to me," Bruce Banner. He couldn't help but grin stupidly at the war hero.

Captain America winced, "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Oh, I'll tell them I deserved it," Bruce reassured the blonde man in his old red white and blue army outfit.

Steve laughed, "No, you didn't, you've saved my life."

"You're awful trusting for a man who has been through a war," Bruce observed.

"If I was trusting you wouldn't have this wound on your forehead," Captain America reminded Dr. Banner.

"True," Dr. Banner felt the bandaged wound on his head.

"So, tell me more about the people who are after you," the revered war veteran pleaded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arc 1: Super Soldiers**

**Part 3: Super-Charged**

**Excerpts from Captain America's Personal Log**

_We have been battling against the Nazis by ourselves for several days now. Bucky has been trying very hard to be chipper and positive for me, but I look into his eyes and see fear. He seems to almost worship me and he can be much more confident in my abilities than I am, but being this far into Nazi Germany's territory has him scared. We have grown so used to the popping of gunfire and the screams of the injured that the eerie silence of the Austrian backcountry has even my nerves on edge._

_If I don't get out of this alive I pray that someday they will be able to recover this so that you can read this journal my dearest Gayle. When this atrocious war is over, and it will be over, then I will come home and fulfill my promise to marry you my love. We'll raise our own family in a different world, freed from hate and war. I wish I could be where you are, even now, to take you in my arms and feel your warm body next to mine. I am glad you are not here, for here there is only silence and tension. Bucky is already bugging me to put the fire out and to go to bed, so I will finish this entry by saying; I LOVE YOU, GAYLE, no matter what happens._

**New York**

"Sorry about the cup, Dr, Banner," the Captain sat on the floor, applying the last of 3 butterfly bandages to Bruce's forehead.

"If I get out of this and somehow don't end up in jail, I'll be happy to tell everyone it was you who gave it to me," Bruce Banner. He couldn't help but grin stupidly at the war hero.

Captain America winced, "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Oh, I'll tell them I deserved it," Bruce reassured the blonde man in his old red white and blue army outfit.

Steve laughed, "No, you didn't, you've saved my life."

"You're awful trusting for a man who has been through a war," Bruce observed.

"If I was too trusting then you wouldn't have this wound on your forehead," Captain America reminded Dr. Banner.

"True," Dr. Banner felt the bandaged wound on his head.

"So, tell me more about the people who are after you," the revered war veteran pleaded.

"It's the United States Government's top agents," Dr. Bruce Banner told his hero. "I'm sure Fury is already been called in, and that probably means his howling commandos are with him."

"Howling Commandos?"

"It's some name they earned in the first war in Iraq," Bruce explained. "One of them is known as Hawkeye, he's an expert marksman with anything and everything, though he favors the bow. No one has ever been able to beat his aim, with any kind of weapon. Then there's the Black Widow, she's this creepy ex-Russian spy. She is as beautiful as she is deadly. Finally there's the black knight. I hear he's a weird one, running around with a broadsword."

"They have a reputation then?"

"Most definitely."

"As big as mine?" Cap asked.

"No," Banner shook his head. "No one has ever been able to gain a reputation like yours."

"Then they were never able to replicate the super soldier program," Captain America surmised.

"No," Banner agreed. "They haven't. I was part of the effort to do so."

"I don't think they should replicate it," Captain America mumbled more to himself than Bruce.

"Why is that?"

"I'd rather concentrate on keeping you safe," was Cap's only reply.

The silent black helicopter hovered over the small apartment buildings, four figures descended down from its dark form on ropes. They landed gently on the ground, unclipping from the rope. Nick Fury was dressed almost completely in black. Anyone that knew Nick knew that when he was wearing black they wanted to steer as clear as they could from the general.

The other three were dressed in personalized military outfits. Hawkeye with his short blonde hair was wearing red sunglasses that amplified his specialized already amazing eyes. The black widow was dressed in her signature tight black leather with a red hourglass shape sewn into her right breast. She also had a tattoo that matched it on her stomach above her belly button. The black knight was actually wearing what he called his gauntlet cuffs. They were long metal bracelets made of a rare nigh indestructible metal known as vibranium; he also had two large swords strapped onto his waist.

Fury found what he was looking for, a small crater in the cement road that looked an awful lot like two footprints. He reflexively reached for the cigar that was almost always in his mouth, but it wasn't there. He swore silently to himself and looked behind himself.

"Those have to be what we're looking for," the Black Widow told the general.

"He was here alright," Nick told them. "Question is, where did he go from here? I already had the boys search his apartment, he wasn't there."

"I know that this guy has to lack some serious judgment, but he'd have to be pretty stupid to head there," Hawkeye smirked.

"I'm just covering my butt," Fury told them.

"Well," the Black Knight pointed at the tracks. "They seemed to be pointing that way, why don't we follow?"

"This guy was jumping around more erratically than some ADHD kid on a sugar high," Fury refuted. "We have no idea of knowing which way he really went."

"Well, he can't change direction in mid-air," Black Knight argued.

"Let's get back in the chopper," Fury waved his hands dismissingly at the footprints. "I have an idea."

"Are you sure they have no way of connecting you with this place?" Captain America drilled.

"Positive," Banner reassured. "This placed is owned by an old high school buddy of mine that is out of town for a few weeks. He's nothing more than a janitor at some office building."

A bright beam of light suddenly flooded in from the window. There was a slight whooshing sound, Banner and Cap held their hands up to cover their eyes. Without warning Captain America raced forward and leaped through one of the closed windows. Crash! Glass shattered and sprayed at the helicopter that hovered outside of the apartment building.

"Get him with that serum now!" Fury shouted at Hawkeye.

"Ah!" was the only response he got as Captain America suddenly plunged into their midst, ripping the bow from Clint Barton's hand and tossing it out the open door, it spun down to the city streets below.

"Oh no," was all Black Widow had time to say before she felt the super soldier's fist connect with her face, snapping her head back. She crumpled to the floor, her long red hair covering her face. A sword blade came swinging in at the Captain, but it was too slow for the man that was more than a man. Instead he encouraged it to continue in its swing, pulling the man wielding stumbling forward. He stopped when his stomach came in contact with Captain America's knee. The Black Knight gasped and fell forward, clutching his stomach.

Steve turned to deal with the other passenger only to find a pistol aimed right at his head.

"Don't make me do this, Captain," Nick Fury's face was as cold as the steel barrel of his gun, but his voice was tremulous.

"Son," Captain America smiled. "I'm Captain America." With that the super soldier ducked beneath the barrel before Fury could react and grabbed the general's hand twisting it, making the gun drop from his hand and fall into Cap's other hand. The pistol was now aimed directly at Hawkeye who had drawn a pistol of his own. The two stood at a stand still, waiting for the other to move, even a centimeter.

"No!" a reedy voice called out. Those still conscious on board the helicopter looked over at the skinny scientist still in his raggedy shirt and dress pants. "You can't defend me forever!"

"Doctor!" Cap tried to warn Banner, but the scientist wasn't listening.

"I give up," Bruce Banner called out. "I'm turning myself in. I don't want to the greatest hero this country has ever had to be a fugitive!"

"You've done nothing wrong!" Captain America called back to Banner.

"I knew the consequences of my actions!" Banner called back. "I'm just glad to have saved the life of the greatest man of our era!"

Fury smiled, despite his hand and arm still being twisted painfully in Cap's iron grasp. "It's OK, we'll go easy on him. He did save your life after all."

Captain America looked down at the pistol in his hand, Hawkeye lowered the one held in his hands. Cap dropped his in resignation. Black Knight groaned and rose unsteadily to his feet.

**6 months later: New York**

"Banner you have been found guilty of wanton destruction of government property," an old general with so many medals covering his breast his shirt must have weighed several pounds spoke into the microphone in front of him.

Captain America stood up in the small audience area in the conference room where the tribunal was being held. Nick Fury put a placating hand on his shoulder, urging the blonde captain to sit down.

Banner stood in handcuffs before the bench of military officials. He made a sad and lonely figure. His scrawny body drowning in the too large orange prison uniform they had outfitted him in. His mousy brown hair was even more out of control than usual. His glasses hid his glassy gray eyes.

"You have here by been sentenced to three thousand hours of community," the general pronounced. "The majority of that time will be spent in service of the Ultimates Program."

Banner's thin shoulders slumped in relief and Captain America smiled. They had gone easy on his new friend after all. They would be working together in fact. Nick Fury looked over at the super soldier and smiled at him knowingly. Then he looked up and shared a secret smile with the general reading the sentence. The older man nodded back and then rose to leave with the rest of the judges.

The MPs that stood at Banner's side unlocked the handcuffs. Betty Ross, who had been sitting in the back came rushing forward and grabbed the doctor in a bear hug. Banner blushed, but he was smiling.


End file.
